One 50 Minute Class
by bballgirl51995
Summary: What if Brooke and Lucas had been paired together in 4.13 Pictures of You. This stories is completely Brucas. FYI: this takes place a month after they win the state championship and haley gets hit nothing after the accident happened.
1. Chapter 1

One 50 Minute Class

Note: Peyton and Lucas aren't together. They are friends and both know that Peyton wants more but they both ignore the elephant in the room. Brooke broke up with Lucas because he didn't tell her about the kiss and because he never fully opened up to her. Brooke never stole the test and isn't failing calculus. She asked Haley for help. The beginning is just like Pictures of You. If you all like the story review and I might continue on and add a second chapter of the next day in class where they are in bigger groups and the whole gang is together.

_Lucas' __Voiceover: __You ever wonder how long it takes to change your life? What measure of time is enough to be life-altering? Is it four years, like high school? One year? An eight-week rock tour? Can your life change in a month, a week, or a single day? We're always in a hurry to grow up, to go places, to get ahead. But when you're young, one hour can change everything._

The senior students walk into their last class of the day. They were all very anxious to get out of school that day. Their teacher begins to speak, "How are we doing this afternoon, seniors? Anyone wake up with their clothes on from the night before, still drunk but strangely hungover? Anyone? Well, I guess that was just me. Actually, last night was Uno night at my house. And it was a bloodbath, but I care not to discuss it with you right now." Carl pauses to take a breath and Lucas is caught staring at Brooke. "Let me ask you guys a question. Does today's class really matter or is it just a 50 minute requirement designed to get you a grade so you can go onto college or a job and the rest of your lives? Anyone?"

Brooke takes the opportunity to answer, "If we say yes can we have the grade and go onto the rest of our lives?" Everyone laughs in reply

"Mouth, using one word, describe how your classmates see you," Carl instructions.

"Umm… Awesome," Mouth replies with a cocky grin. The class laughs again.

"Let's say that there are five universal terms that describe everyone in high school, okay? Let's say "Jock", "Prom queen", "Geek", "Loner" and..."

"Slut!" Brooke interjects. As the class laughs Carl rights "friendly" on the board.

"Seeing as awesome isn't a category, Shelly Simon, describe Mouth in one word."

"Uh… I don't really know him but, nice I guess." Shelly replies.

"Nice, nice we would file under friendly but, since friendly doesn't mean friendly that would make Mouth a slut, you have four other choices."

Shelly responds after glancing back at Mouth, "Geek, I guess."

"Geek, join the club Mouth. Ok class, Nathan five choices,"

"Jock," they reply in unison.

"Lucas?"

"Jock."

"Brooke?"

"Prom Queen."

"Rachel?"

"Friendly!"

"Hey!" Rachel replies when the response is a tad louder than all the other.

"Haley?"

"Prom Queen," all but one voice answers. Lucas loudly shouts, "Geek!" Nathan turns to Lucas, "Watch it!" he jokes, "That's my wife you're making fun of."

"Peyton?"

"Prom Queen."

"Oh come on I'm so a loner." Peyton objects.

"Right," a Goth looking girls responds sarcastically, "A loner cheerleader whose best friends with the head cheerleader slash class president. No offense but I'm a loner you're a prom queen."

"Like it or not you are who your classmates see you as, but here's the good news, that's gonna change soon. Because pretty soon you're going to be going out into that big wide world and you can erase all those labels. Now for some of you shedding this image is going to be a great thing and for some of you not such a great thing but what matters is that you know who you really are and you know how you want the world to see you. Now you've been together for what four years? Haley what's Lucas' middle name?"

"Eugene… oh I'm sorry… I'm soo sorry."

"Lucas, what's Glenda's last name?"

"I don't know." He replies sadly

"Ok everyone on this side of the room, I want you to write your name on a piece of paper and put it in Nathans hat. Kay hurry up. Everyone on this side is going to draw a name. And the name that you draw is the person who you're going to spend the rest of the class period with. And maybe we'll find out if 50 minutes can matter.

Haley looks down at the name she has received. Brooke. She quickly whisper shouts to Lucas, "Luke."

"Huh" he replies.

"Here" she hands it to him and he seems confused until he reads the name on the paper. He smiles to Haley and hands her his sheet which reads Nathan.

"Everyone read out loud who they got."

They begin to go down the rows. "Bevin," Rachel reads aloud. "Brooke," Lucas reads and Brooke rolls her eyes at the excitement in his voice. "Nathan," Haley chuckles.

"That's not fair," the redhead dubbed as friendly shouts out, "the married couple should not be able to spend the time together."

"Fine, Rachel you go with Haley and Bevin can spend the class with Nathan. Pay close attention to the things your partner tells you today because it will come in handy tomorrow in class. Okay here's the deal everyone pair up. You can leave the classroom but not the campus. At the door you'll find a camera I want each of you at the end of the class to take a picture of your partner this picture represents how you see them. That picture is going into the yearbook for the rest of time. Now for some of you this is an opportunity to reinvent yourself starting today."

Brooke raises her hand, "Do we have to reinvent ourselves? "Cause I think most of my friends see me as fabulous. "

"Maybe so, but do any of them know the true Brooke Davis? All of your dirty little secrets?"

"Okay everyone, grab a camera and get out of here. Oh and one more thing with the camera is a list of instructions at the end of the class I want you to tell me what you learned about your partner you have fifty minutes go!"

"So I'm stuck with you, huh, Lucas how did this happen?" Brooke groans as they walk out the door.

"Something personal. Ok follow me." They start walking until they end up next to the trophy case. "This is the place where it all began. If I had never agreed to your deal I would've never gotten to know the real Brooke Davis." Lucas smiles.

"I already knew that Lucas I was stupid to ever start reading that book," Brooke retorts spitefully.

"Brooke why are you so mad at me. I only love you. Can't we just put our disagreements aside and work together in class today?" Lucas asks.

"You don't have to continue to put on this I still hold a torch for you show Lucas. It's been long enough. You can go to your precious Peyton now." Brooke sighs.

"Is that what you think?" Lucas asks angrily, "You think I want to be with Peyton. If I wanted to be with Peyton that's who I would be with. I want to be with you. There is no other girl I want to be with but you. There is no other girl I would give all these embarrassing speeches to except you. You want something personal, Pretty Girl? I'll give it to you. I've written a whole book about our relationship. When I lost basketball as I dream I should have been crushed but then I knew I had you and I knew everything would be ok as long as I had you by my side and I knew never wanted to lose any of our memories together. So I started writing them down and slowly it progressed into writing a book about us. It turned into this romantic love story and that all came tumbling down the night you came into my room and broke up with me. You said I never truly let you in but you know what Brooke you never wanted all the way in. You were always waiting for me to leave you for Peyton. I loved you so much I was ready to let my whole future depend on you. Suddenly I don't know what I'm going to do without basketball. I have so many friends but they all have people. Nathan and Haley have each other. I feel myself getting nervous every time I'm with Peyton because I don't want to lead her on because all I want is you."

"Lucas," Brooke replies teary eyed, "Why do you do this? Why make it so hard? I don't want to be with you. All I end up is hurt. I cry myself to sleep every night. I avoid the café like a plague for fear of running into you. I have to call Haley before I come over just to make sure you aren't going to be there. It hurts too much to see you around. Your mom used to be like my mom too, but now I worry she hates me for what I've caused. I get too attached to you and the life you can give me and that scares me." She's now whispering softly and the tears fall down her face. "It was never me worry about being let in to your heart. You've said I own it so many times that I believe you, Lucas. I don't doubt that. I doubt that I'll never be enough. I won't be good enough, smart enough, pretty enough."

"Brooke, firstly my mother loves you. Right now I think she would disown me and adopt you. She is so mad that I'm letting you get away. And second how could you not be enough. You are Brooke Penelope Davis, head cheerleader, class president, most likely prom queen, and to top it off the most beautiful person I have ever met inside and out. You are an amazing friend and the best person I have ever met. You are so warm and bubbly that I can't help but smile just seeing you smile. How could you ever not be enough?" Lucas wipes her tears with his thumb.

"Ask my parents. They haven't called in a month. Month and a half, actually. Not a single call, text, or email. You told me that I you know I miss my parents even if I won't say so and you're right. So what does that say about me?"

"It says more about them. If they can't see what a beautiful, wonderful, special girl they have here that's their problem. But I want to spend the rest of my life showing you that you aren't the problem. Reminding you that you are the most special person to me. Can you let me do that Brooke?"

Brooke looks up, "Lucas how can you want me. I'll never be Peyton. I can't lose you again. That will push me over my breaking point. I'm so scared Luke. But, I don't want to feel this whole in my heart anymore so yes Lucas if you're willing to put up with me I'll let you do that."

Brooke slowly leans forward and places her lips against his. The two move slowly and as much as is scares Brooke to admit it. This is the most alive she's felt in weeks. She is scared that living with Rachel will tear her dream apart. Rachel is always bringing home men and she doesn't want to have to worry about giving into something she doesn't want to after a fight with Lucas.

"Come live with me, Brooke it would be awesome if we could end the year together." Lucas says while holding her in his arms, "My mom would love to have you back in the house again."

"And what happens when school ends, Lucas. I have to go out to LA for my fashion line and I don't want to get close just to move away and have my doubts again. It'll be too hard." Brooke sighs

"We'll figure all that out. I promise okay. I'll go with you or something I promise. I love you and just want to be with you. Forever." Lucas proclaims.

"Ok the next question is 'Lighten up, do you best impression'." Lucas reads.

"Happy Birthday Mr. President," Brooke smiles seductively.

"God Brooke the things you do to me even with just some silly voice." Lucas sighed. They were going to make it. No matter what he was never letting her go again. Now they just had to tell their friends.

"_50 minutes definitely can make a difference. In 50 minutes I learned the true reason my ex-girlfriend broke up with me. And I convinced her to take me back. 50 minutes didn't change my thoughts on Brooke Davis, but it sure as hell saved my ass from ending up alone." Lucas finally got his girl._

Note: I hope you liked it. I changed it a little cause reading the end I didn't feel like it flowed right I think I'm gonna continue so please, please, please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

One 50 Minute Class

Note: So I decided I would try to keep going and see where it takes me. I've got a few ideas, but feel free to offer more as the story progresses. All the things from the first story are true in this one.

_Brooke Voiceover: "At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes - all you need is one."_

Brooke and Lucas make it into their only class with all their friends. They are walking together and laughing. "So as we learned yesterday. There are 5 groups for people in high school. But, those names are really just labels. And it isn't how we live with our labels that truly matter but its how we learn to live above them." Carl starts, "So today you're going to be put in larger groups with your partners and you're going to learn how to show your true self to the people who think they know you the best."

"Why put all this effort into us now," Rachel asks, "Were all leaving soon, so what does it matter if I know my classmates? Why do you care?"

"You all are leaving soon and so I want you to learn not to care what labels say about someone." Carl retorts, "This is the last week in your high school careers, not your lives. For some of you it's the last week of the best time of your lives. For others it's the beginning of something new. Now for the groups I want Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Bevin, Peyton, Skills, Rachel, and Haley in one group the rest of the class in another. Go somewhere that means something to the group as a whole."

"So I know just the spot to take everyone, buddy," Haley says hobbling alongside her best friend, "Would it be ok if we went to the café, the roof to be exact, Carl never said to stay on campus today."

"Sure let's go." Lucas smiles at his best friend. She seems so happy to be pregnant and with Nathan that it can't help but make him smile. He feels like she should be the first to know about him and Brooke. She did after all set up the intervention, "It's funny. Who would've thought freshman year we would end up with the two most popular people in the whole school."

"Yea I mean it's so funny. Wait did you just say we both did you get back with Brooke!" Haley voice begins to rise slowly.

"Haley, shhhh, you're the only one besides me and Brooke who knows we want to tell you all together." Lucas grimaces.

"Sorry I'm just so excited." Haley responds in a whisper. As they arrive at the café Lucas falls back in the group and pulls his girlfriend aside for a minute.

"Brooke," he says, "can we tell everyone today? Please were all going to be here together and I don't wanna hide my love for you."

"She's here," Brooke sighs as Lucas rolls his eyes, "We have to talk about what happened with you and her at some point. I sent you to her. You kissed her at the State Championship. Why you aren't with her what happened, Luke."

"Because it's you, Brooke Davis, it's always been you." Lucas kisses the top of her head as he remembers that night. He was so confused as to what was going on.

"_Luke," Brooke calls out to him._

"_Oh my god," he responds all his dreams are coming true and she's there in his arms just the way it should be. He pulls her close to him in a hug forgetting everything bad that has happened between them and just holding her in this moment where his dreams are coming true. "Oh this is amazing," He says as she starts to pull away. Even now he isn't sure if he's talking about making the shot or having her in his arms once again._

"_Ah, this is a dream come true," she sighs and she starts leaning closer and he's thinking she going to kiss him and make this truly the best night of his life. But then she looks at Peyton and he can tell what she's thinking, she's thinking that Peyton's supposed to be there and she's wrong oh god she's wrong. How can he ever make her understand that it's her? "So who do you want standing next to you," he laughs. She takes his light laughter and silence to mean that he wants to be with Peyton. She couldn't be more wrong. But as the silence lasts longer and longer she takes it to mean he doesn't want to hurt her, not that it's truly her. "GO!" she tells him. His Pretty Girl is telling him to go. And he's so confused in that moment that he does. At least he knows Peyton loves him. "It's ok," she tells him, "GO!" She wants him to go, so that's what he does. Even as he kisses Peyton, he's wishing it was Brooke in his arms because truthfully this isn't a dream come true without her._

"Broody," Brooke sighs, "what you brooding about?"

"Nothing," Lucas smiles, "I love you, Brooke Davis."

"And I love you, Lucas Scott," Brooke replies, "Now tell me what you were brooding about so we can go join our friends."

"I was just thinking about the State Championship game, and how much I wish I hadn't gone to Peyton that night. I keep thinking about how much of a mistake that was, and how that night wasn't a true dream come true because I didn't have my Pretty Girl by my side. I once said I wasn't ready to lose you yet, but the truth is Brooke, I'll never be ready to lose you."

"Oh Lucas, don't feel sorry for that night. If you hadn't gone to her we might not be here right now. Be happy we're together now and let's go have some fun with our friends." Brooke smiles. "Come on Broody; let's go spend time with our friends." They both make their way up the stairs and Lucas pulls Brooke in for one last kiss before opening the door up.

"Finally where have you been," Peyton says rushing over to take Lucas hand and pulling him into the seat next her. Lucas looks to Brooke for help but she just takes the seat between him and Nathan.

"So Carl told us to answer these questions. When high school started which of these people did you love the most, hate the most, and want the most?" Lucas laughed at the last question.

"Oh I'll answer first," Brooke eagerly, "I loved Peyton the most, hated Rachel the most, and wanted Nathan the most."

"What about now, Brookie," Nathan asks kinking his eyebrow only to be hit by his pregnant wife.

"Now, I love Lucas the most, leaning over and kissing his cheek. I don't hate any of you that much. And you all know who I want." Brooke responds kinking her eyebrow.

"Really Brooke, who do you want? Cause it seems to me it changes daily." Peyton spits out, "You don't even know what love is. Your parents don't love you, I don't love you, and Lucas is never gonna love you the way he loves me. He just feels bad abandoning you. Cause if you don't have my Luke you have no one. How sad is that. Poor Brooke has no one. Never has, never will."

Everyone's now standing around Brooke and Peyton. When Peyton concludes her speech, Lucas starts moving forward in the group to tell Peyton off but Haley stops him as Brooke begins to speak. "How dare you Peyton. I loved you so much that I was willing to let go of the love of my life to let you be happy. I sent him to you. I gave him up for someone I considered to be my sister. Now I know I was wrong in calling you my sister. He loves me Peyton. I'm Lucas' Pretty Girl, his girl behind the red door, I'm the girl for him and he's the guy for me; he's the Broody to my Cheery. He has taught me so much. He taught me how to mop the floor, how to care about someone so much, how to be a great sister, and most importantly he's taught me how to love. He's given me the family I never had, and as much as it scares me to let him give me everything, I trust him. I'll always have to deal with the fear of not beginning enough, but no one, not you or anyone else, is going to make me doubt his love for me." Brooke turns her head slightly feeling Lucas' hand on her shoulder.

"Brooke, Lucas and I complete each other. We're the same. We get along and can sit for hours just the two of us not saying anything. Like you can say the same for the two of you." Peyton scuffs back.

"You're right. Lucas and I aren't like you. We're opposites. We love each other. The two of us can sit and work. Him writing and me drawing and we don't have to speak. He'll read to me until I fall asleep. We fit each other perfectly."

"Whatever Brooke," Peyton sighs, "Lucas and I have true love always. He'll find his way back to me."

"No Peyton, he won't," it's Haley's turn to defend her best friends, "Lucas loves Brooke. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at her. He loves Brooke with all his heart."

"Really Haley, then why did he come to me at the Championship Game?" Peyton bites out, "He came to me,"

"Peyton," Lucas interrupts, "I went to you because I was confused. Brooke sent me away and I knew you would be there Peyton. But you're forgetting what happened in the hospital when I woke up aren't you. I sent you away then because I knew that Brooke was the one for me."

"Fine I'm gonna go. I'll be there when you realize this skank isn't right for you." Peyton storms off.

_Brooke Voiceover: __Every once in a while people step up, they rise above themselves. Sometimes they surprise you, and sometimes they fall short. Life is funny sometimes, it can push pretty hard, but if you look close enough you find hope in the words of children, in the bars of a song and in the eyes of someone you love. And if you're lucky, and if you're the luckiest person on this entire planet, the person you love decides to love you back._

Note: Ok I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations. It's shorter than the last chapter but I thought this was a good way to end the chapter. Hopefully I'll have the next one up in a few days. And I've been watching One Tree Hill on youtube lately and has anyone else noticed that through the seasons Peyton's hair started to look progressively more like Brooke's. Just saying Lucas always did like brunettes.


	3. Chapter 3

One 50 Minute Class

Note: In this chapter is my take on how the fight between Peyton and Brooke should've gone. FYI: psycho Derek never happened. This next part is a rant skip ahead if you just wanna get to the story.

Rant: okkkk anyone notice how in season one Lucas is all if I was like you then you'd be dating yourself and then suddenly in season four he's all for dating himself. It annoys me sooo much how the writers just seem to change how the characters feel whenever they see fit.

_Lucas Voiceover: at this moment there are 6,502,867,120 people in the world, give or take a few. And sometimes all you need is one. For better or worse_

"Brooke," Lucas sighs lying in bed after enjoying round 2 of their make-up.

"Yes, Boyfriend," Brooke smiles over at him.

"What did you mean you gave me up for Peyton?" Lucas asks

"_Why now? Why would you tell me that you have feelings for Lucas now? When I have so much going on in my life right now, stuff that you don't even know about!" Brooke's voice is rising. Why can't Peyton just let her be happy. Peyton's never let Brooke be happy and she's never stopped seeing Brooke as the party girl she was before Lucas._

"_Well so do I, trust me! I didn't wish for this alright? I wished for Jake!" Peyton's now getting teary eyed._

_She's so tired of Peyton being the victim. "Oh right, you wished for Jake. After you wished for Pete and then Lucas." Oh poor little Peyton people always leave. It's not like she's ever had much more. In fact at least Peyton has parents who love her. People have always left Brooke too but yet she decides to put on a happy face and make the best out of everything. "I can't believe this is happening again."_

"_It's not, okay It's not it's just the last time," Brooke cuts her off._

"_The last time? Do you hear yourself right now? The last time you tried to steal my boyfriend? He's on the door, Peyton! He's on the damn door under ME!" God Peyton upsets her so much. Lucas is hers. They've been through so much and she was finally getting to be with him. The drama was ending and now Peyton started it up again. She brought up all the insecurities of Brooke not being enough._

"_I don't wanna steal him, okay," Peyton's starting to cry again. Why? Why does Peyton always have to play the victim? Like she doesn't have enough going on? Now she has to deal with her best friend acting like a victim when she was trying to steal her boyfriend._

"_But you like him," Brooke spits at her. It doesn't matter if Peyton plans to try to take him. It brings up all the insecurities about never being enough._

"_Brooke, I'm not gonna do anything about it, okay? I'll just bury it." Now she's begging. Like they can really be friends after this?_

"_You can't, okay? It's out; it's like the time capsule! And you could've buried it and not said anything to me so what is that about?" Why would she bring this up to Brooke? Peyton always does this. She always ends the happiness._

"_I don't know, alright? I just wanted to be honest with you!" Honesty, ha-ha like that's really where Peyton is going with this. She figures she's gonna bring up the insecurities she knows Brooke has. She loves Lucas but she gets so scared and Peyton knows that. "And you know you even said last night at Tric that you really didn't miss him!" How dare Peyton turn her words around to make it seem like she was doing her a favor. Smack. God she felt good smacking Peyton._

"_Don't you dare! Don't you dare twist my words around to make yourself feel like you are not a back-stabbing, two-faced bitch, Peyton because you are" she's yelling now but she really doesn't care. Peyton doesn't get to use that against her! "and you know it." She storms out of the room._

_Later she's standing by the cake finally starting to enjoy herself. Finally starting to remember how much she and Lucas love each other. How she really is enough and now Peyton's standing next to her bringing up all her issues again. "So, you gonna talk to me? Please?" Is she gonna talk to her? She just told her she loves her boyfriend and Peyton wants to know if they can talk. "Okay so this is how it ends. A ten year friendship that survived two dead moms, three absentee parents, shoplifting, jail time, and we can't survive one boy?"_

"_Not one boy, Peyton. My boy." How can Peyton not understand? She loves Lucas more than she's ever loved anybody. And he loves her. But she won't be enough not if he can have Peyton._

"_And he still is your boy, I told you that… Do you love him?"_

"_Do I love him, Peyton? Do I love him? Of course I love him. I love him with all my heart, mind, and soul. I love him more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I can't picture my future without him." She's angry now._

"_Do you even know what love is Brooke? No one's ever loved you in your life. How can you be sure you don't just like the sex?" Peyton growls out._

"_Fuck off, Peyton or I'll give you a black eye to accompany your red cheek." It doesn't matter that she's gotten Peyton to back off. The damage has already been done. Peyton has screwed over her relationship once again._

"Pretty Girl. Please answer me." Lucas shakes her slightly pulling her out of her day dream and wiping the tears away that had been forming in her eyes, "What happened that made you doubt me again?"

"Peyton told me she had feelings for you." She says it plainly and with as little emotion as possible. "I knew you loved me and I loved you. But she is the only person besides you that I've ever completely leaned on and she knew how to make me feel like I was the smallest most insecure person ever."

"Brooke you know I love you, right, and that I'm never going to leave you. For anyone." Lucas knows he loves her and she loves him and he wants to make sure she always knows that.

"I know that and when I'm here wrapped up in your arms I know everything is going to be ok," Brooke sighs, hoping to make him understand that it isn't him that is the issue.

"Here read this," Lucas hand her his journal after flipping open to the right page.

"She was fiercely independent. Brooke Davis, brilliant and beautiful and brave, in two years she'd grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world some day, and I'm not sure she even knows it. I hope she lets me along for the ride. I hope she lets me help her change it. But the one thing I know for sure is that I'm going to marry her someday" As she finishes reading tears begin to escape her eyes.

"I want you to read this anytime you have any doubts about us, Pretty Girl. I love you, and you will always be enough for me." Lucas says looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes, "I don't want you to ever forget that I give a rat's ass about you Brooke Davis."

A smile breaks onto her lips, "I give a rat's ass about you too." Brooke leans in and places a soft kiss on Lucas's lips. "Okay since I answered your question, now you have to answer one of mine. What happened with Peyton? At the game you two were celebrating together and then you were in the hospital and every time I would come try to see you she was by your bed. When you woke up what happened?"

"Do we really have to get into this? All that matters is that I don't want Peyton. I just want you." Lucas sighs. Peyton's always been a tough issue for them.

"Lucas," Brooke begs, "I need to know. Please!"

"Okay, Cheery." Lucas gives in. "But, promise me that this won't upset you."

"It won't Broody. Just please tell me." Brooke sits up looking him in the eye.

Lucas closes his eyes remembering the day and trying to figure out the best way to word this so Brooke knows she's the only one for him.

"_Brooke," Lucas says groggily as he begins to wake up. _

"_No Luke, honey, it's me. It's Peyton. Brooke's not here. She hasn't been the whole time you've been here." Peyton utters using any opportunity she can to bad mouth Brooke._

"_Where's Brooke?" Lucas asks becoming more awake now._

"_She hasn't been here, Lucas, but I'm here and I'm all you need." Peyton starts off annoyed but quickly tries to hide it with some fake sweetness._

"_Peyton can you get my mom?" Lucas asks, trying to get her away from him so he can figure out what's going on in his life._

"_Okay baby, I'll be right back." Peyton responds cheerfully, at least he's done asking for Brooke she thinks._

_Oh god, what has he gotten himself into? Are he and Peyton a couple? Last night he was so confused. He should've fought for Brooke. He should've stayed with her and made the night truly what it was meant to be, a dream come true. He's got to figure out how to let Peyton down and win Brooke back._

"_Brooke took your mom home because she wasn't feeling well." Peyton said._

"_Okay, we need to talk Peyton," Lucas says seriously._

"_It's ok Luke; we have the rest of our lives to talk you just work on getting better for your girlfriend." Peyton says._

"_No Peyton we need to talk now," he repeats knowing that this isn't going to be easy._

"_Okay, Lucas, what's going on? You're scaring me." Peyton responds taking his hand. But, Lucas pulls away._

"_Last night I was confused. I wanted to be with Brooke and she was sending me away and I just. I'm sorry Peyton; I don't want to be with you. Brooke is the one for me. She always has been and always will be." Lucas says thinking about Brooke and how he was going to win her back._

"_No Luke; it's me, it's always been me. You know that! Brooke; she's just a road block in our epic love story." Peyton cries back._

"_No Peyton; she's the one for me. Don't you ever call Brooke a road block again. She is my everything." Lucas retorts starting to get angry now._

"_Lucas please." Peyton starts crying._

"_No Peyton, leave." Lucas says calmly_

"_Fine, Lucas, but when you realize that slut can't make you happy I'll be waiting." Peyton bites out._

As Lucas opens his eyes the memory flies away. "Basically what happened was I woke up and she was there. I sent her to go find my mom and she said that you had taken her home because she wasn't feeling well. Thank you for that by the way. She kept assuming we were together and so I told her that I loved you and then she made some stupid comment about you being a road block and I told her to leave that you were my everything. Then she made a comment like one from the other day about her being there when I realized you weren't the one."

"Thank you, Lucas," Brooke smiles at him, "You are amazing. Thank you for fighting for me and thank you for loving me." Brooke leans in to kiss Lucas but he stops her.

"Don't thank me for loving you Brooke. I didn't choose to love you. I love you because of who you are and how you treat people. So thank you for letting me love you." And with that Lucas leans in and places a sweet kiss on her lips.

_Lucas Voiceover: Ida Scott Taylor once wrote: Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone. And do not trouble about the future for it is yet to come. Live in the present and make it so beautiful, that it will be worth remembering._

Note: Please review and tell me what you thought.


	4. Note

One 50 Minute Class

After much thought I have decided that at least for now I don't know where exactly I want to take this story. I'm very open to suggestions and ideas… but at least in my head this story there is no place to take this story. So please if you have any ideas I would love to have you send them to my email (). But unless I have a huge break through for this story chances are I will just change the status to complete and leave it as a three-shot. Thanks for all the support and for any and all ideas you may send my way :)


End file.
